Total Pokemon Heroes vs Villains(TPR2)
Wooper: Last season is still going on but, you may join while that!8 newbies and 15 returnees!This is going to be an epic season on TPHVV Newbies(CLOSED) 1. Squirtle - First123 2.Birrichini-Ex 3.Murkrow-124oeo 4. Turtwig-First123 5.Fred-Ex Returnees Cubone-First123 Treeko-124oeo Pre-Chat s.Magikarp:karp karp karp*is flopping on the ground*(translation:I CANT BREATHE!) Wooper: You never talked last season and you can talk you know did you not drink the potion to talk? s.magikarp:karp karp karp karp karp(translation:i did but i have to evolve or be in water. it works weird on my kind) Wooper: *Pours S.Magikarp in a water bowl*Should we do the pre-vote now or later? s.magikarp:now. Chaobuu: *eventally wakes up* Urrrgh, the reason why i was eliminated was that i quitted just b4 getting ko'ed Swampert: Ouch, that smarts, didn't it chaobuu! Chaobuu: *has a bandage on* Urrrgh Yeah! liam is great: i have newbies too! Sandile, Shiny Cyndaquil & Gulpin. Chaobuu: later. Swampert: later First123: You can only have one. Chaobuu: *still badly damaged from charizard's attack, then faints* Swampert & Sandile: CHAOBUU! Charizard:hey guys*notices chaobuu*WTF?!? Chaobuu: *struggles to get up, then starts to glow* Sandile: Huh? Gulpin: Is that? Breloom: Could it be? Pre-Vote Wooper: Vote someone off. Caterpie: (CONF)I vote Chaobuu, she needs to go to the hospital. Gulpin: Jigglypuff. Sandile: Jigglypuff. Breloom: Jigglypuff. Squirtle,Zubat,and Cubone: Chaobuu needs to go to the hospital! Charizard:chaobuu s.Magikarp:chaobuu birrichini:chaobuu Ursaring Chaobuu (You can't vote Fred he hasn't arrived yet) Emboar: Jigglypuff S.Cyndaquil: Jigglypuff. Breloom: guys look *notices emboar* Sandile: *gasps* OMG! CHAOBUU EVOLVED!!! Emboar: I quit! Wooper: Jigglypuff is also out! Sandile: was that quick for emboar to quit, wooper? *then suddenly an azelf arrives* Breloom: OMG! Wooper: It was suppose to be a double elimination anyways so I won't count Emboar as a quit. Charizard:*doing a chris impression*what kind of craziness will happen next? stay tuned to find out! Wooper: Watch it! Sandile: *chuckles* Azelf?: *sitting down, looking sad* *sighs* Wooper: Which reminds me*Throws Emboar,Jigglypuff,and Azelf into the limo*Bye! Charizard: :( (CONF) being funny won me last season. wont win me this one i'l bet. Azelf?: *still sad, that he starts to cry, and floats away* Sandile: that wasn't a real azelf, wooper! It's a Ditto using transform! Azelf: *looking sad by the top o a tree* *starts to cry* WAAAAAAAHHH! Pre-Chat 2 Wooper: Why is a Ditto/Azelf in here? Sandile: Beats me! (CONF: A Ditto? he booted a ditto?) I'm pretty sure the real azelf was sad cuz he didn't get to join! Charizard:well he was a little late. and i hear fred AND the annoying orange are comming. Sandile: You mean "coming"? Wooper: I got a phone call that Annoying Orange isn't coming so Azelf can join(If Liam boots out one of his characters) Swampert: For Azelf, i quit. *leaves to go to Total pokemon heroes vs villans afermath* Azelf: *arrives, looking confused* what is up with swampert? Wooper: We need 4 more to arrive and we can get this started. Wooper: Well anyways the commentors and eliminated people are in the aftermath lets check on them Zomblob: Hopefully i make it to the merge! Azelf: *shocked* swampert sacrificed himself to make me join. Aww that's so sweet! Kosuma: Hey, Arcanine: Hi Ninetales: Hi Treecko: Hey Wooper: Let's get this started! Pre-Aftermath Chat Emboar: i should learn from my mistakes & keep trying! Swampert: me too! Teams TEAM RED TURTWIG CATERPIE FRED ARCANINE SHINY AZELF MURKROW BIRRICHINI TEAM BLUE CUBONE SHINY CYNDAQUIL KOSUMA URSARING GROVYLE GULPIN SQUIRTLE Suicidal Room Survivors Wooper: Welcome to the next challenge! s.magikarp:suicidal room survivors? Wooper: You will have to resist to get out of the room while being trapped in a room with Justin Bieber music and you can't break it! Ursaring:remember how that went in charizards video? Zomblob:I'm also a ground and dark type Azelf: I so psyched! EEEP! Zomblob: now That somethong you dont see in madness school! Mr Rude: *in the plane* I'll give you madness *farts* Azelf: *to mr rude* MR RUDE! Charizard:should i show them the dbz refrence video that blew up china jb fred and the aftermath? Zomblob: *to charizard*I don't think so! Remember the time you went to Super smash bros. brawl? Turtwig: I'm scared! Squirtle: We are dead! Zubat and Caterpie: O_O Wooper: Everyone who chatted is safe! Birrichin&ursaring:so are we screwed then? liam is great: My characters will be inactive until i get logged on. my mum says i need to log off, wooper. will b back soon, *in tigger's voice* TTFN. ta ta for now! Wooper: Vote for anyone who didn't do anything this time Ex:do you mean charecters or users? Wooper: Character. Ursaring&birichini:O_________O Wooper: GUYS VOTE! Azelf: Allow me! *boots off mr rude off the set* he was annoying, wooper. That mr rude! Azelf: anyways. i vote fred for being inactive Gulpin: fred Sandile: fred. Breloom: fred. Gulpin: (CONF: Fred didn't arrive at all, so i voted for him) Sandile: (CONF: This fred did not chat at all, maybe he's inactive) Breloom: (CONF: OMG, this is SO COOL!) Gulpin: we should pull ourselves together! S.Cyndaquil: Gulpin's right! We SHOULD pull ourselves together! Zomblob: what is that supposed to mean? Azelf: Huh? Zomblob: *glows* Gulpin: Zomblob is evolving! Zomgoo: *evolves into zomgoo* Woohoo! I evolved! Zubat: (CONF) Ninetales was 3rd last season. Caterpie: (CONF)Ninetales. Squirtle: (CONF)Ninetales. Turtwig: (CONF)I'm scared of Ninetales. Wooper: Ninetales and Fred are out*Throws Ninetales into the Limo and secretly hides Fred* Kosuma: *evolves into Kolikua* *uses Thunder Volt on a ball* YES! Beware of Votes Wooper: Vote for someone but, I won't give you the reason why! Kolikua: Koffing Arcanine: Koffing Murkrow: Koffing Treecko: Koffing *evolves into Grovyle* Wooper: KOFFING IS OUT!We make teams next episode! Kolikua: My next evolvuation is Koluskianioh. *evolves* Electric, Ghost, and Ice type. The Aftermath:First 5 out Comment! Pre-Chat 3 Zomgoo: I can either evolve into Zomblood if I use a Dawn Stone or Zomghoul if a Dusk Stone is used. Gulpin: Nice. Breloom: *to grovyle* I too am also a grass type, also part fighting type. Y did you want koffing booted off anyways. for being inactive? Caterpie: Breloom is friends with Koffing I think... Breloom: Right you are, Caterpie. S.Cyndaquil: I also voted koffing! Azelf: Why? S.Cyndaquil: cuz he was inactive! Turtwig: *Hides in bushes*I'm scared... Squirtle: What's to be scared of? Turtwig: I heard the next challenge that Pidgeotto is picking who he will eliminate. S.Cyndaquil: Are you a timid nature, turtwig? Turtwig: What's that? Pidgeotto: I'm back and I brought my friend who is usually called The Little Devil...Arbok! Pidgeotto&Arbok hold your faith Pidgeotto: We decided the bottom three to be Turtwig,Breloom,and Zubat! S.Cyndaquil: Are you timid, turtwig? cuz i too am timid! Turtwig: Yes... Pidgeotto: And its a double elimination and I choose Breloom to go! Arbok: Zubat, your time is up! Zubat: What did we do? Arbok: You were the first to call me the Little Devil. Breloom: I quit, cuz i going to see my friend koffing, so bye guys Breloom: zubat, if you were golbat. you would make good supersonic waves even better than a zubat! Zubat: Cool, bye the way Breloom you were eliminated before you quit. Breloom: B4 i leave, golbat is more faster than zubat. *leaves* Vengence Blocks Wooper: An eliminated contestant will give you each a block and you will flip it over and I will see if its a Vengence Block! Zubat: *Hands out blocks* Breloom: how does it work? Wooper: *Looks at all the blocks*O_O The Funny Guy is out? Zubat: NO I WAS PLANNING ON GIVING IT TO SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!!!! Wooper: Well your time is up! Emboar: *leaves* Breloom: *before leaving, gives one to s cyndaquill* Wooper: The rest of the blocks are safe but, like I said Charizard is out! S.Cyndaquil: But why? Wooper: He got the Vengence Block. S.Cyndaquil: but what would happen if you evolved into quagsire, how would you feel? Aftermath: Last Season Winner Eliminated? Zubat: I can't believe Charizard was eliminated O_O Breloom: Did you reckon that you might evolve some day? Emboar: I evolved from that KO with charizard! Zubat: As if I will evolve*Glows*Dang it! Breloom:*glows also* Liam is great: breloom evolves into a made up pokemon by me! Got what it takes? Wooper: We start tomorrow! Zomgoo: What does? Wooper: The challenge. Zomgoo: *holding the dawn stone* what's it called, the challenge? Wooper: Got what it takes? Is the challenge name. S.Cyndaquil: but what would happen if you evolved into quagsire, how would you feel? *leaves for a while* Zomgoo: *then his dawn stone glows, & zomgoo starts to glow* About time! Zomblood: *evolves into zomblood* Nice! S.Quilava: Huh, what's with the commotion? liam is great: shiny cyndaquil evolved prior into shiny quilava. Wooper: Okay the challenge was suppose to make a movie but instead...I'm gonna make the Blues eliminate someone because I think that team has the most people. Gulpin: Wait, wooper! Wooper: What? Gulpin: We will do the challenge. We are thinking what movie we should make, that's all! Wooper: But, you need to be even with the Reds...Either way if you make it to the top 3 this season you will be in Super Smash Bros! Pre-Chat 4 S.Quilava: Having feelings don't matter, Sandile! Sandile: *sterned* Says who? Zomblood: Calm down, you two. It's not fair to argue! Koluskianioh, Murkrow, Grovyle, and Arcanine: Calm down. Azelf: *picks up something hard and very dark* Look what i found! Gulpin: That is a Dusk Stone! Sandile: I've heard that it can be used to evolve Misdreavus into Mismagius. S.Quilava: and Murkrow evolves into Honchkrow! Zomblood: It also evolves Zomgoo into Zomghoul, and Ranpuraa evolve into Shandera Koluskianioh: It also uses Kosuma into Komuauga. Murkrow: Gimme it! Azelf: Uh...okay! *gives the dusk stone to murkrow, & the dusk stone glows* Team Blue Vote Wooper: TWO ARE GOING HOME! S.Quilava: S.Magikarp Sandile: S.Magikarp Zomblood: S.Magikarp for being inactive. Wooper: Remember two go bye bye! Cubone: Zomblood. Squirtle: Zomblood. Wooper: S.Magikarp and Zomblood are out! Zomblood: *sighs* Oh well. easy come, easy go *leaves* Bye *take the boat of losers* Wooper: We are down to our Final 13 but, one will return in the merge!Who will make it to Super Smash Bros Brawl?We'll find out soon on TPHVV! Sandile: *glows* Huh? Gulpin: No way, wooper look! Wooper: Cool I guess Gulpin: what's happening to sandile, could it be? Wooper: Sure Sandile is evolving... Waruvile: *evolves into waruvile* wooper, how would you feel if you evolved into quagsire, would you think it would be awesome? Wooper: What are you my doctor?(Wooper is just like Chris) Waruvile: *stammers* N-n-n-no, I was just asking! Wooper: Fine but, just get to the challenge room! Waruvile: *looking sad* Yes sir, sorry sir *goes to the challeng room* Hard Day Wooper: The next challenge! Team Rocket: WE HAVE TO CATCH ONE OF YOU! Wooper: Yup, run contestants for one will leave! Gulpin: Hard day doesn't look hard, wooper. ever since that wild wooper evolved into quagsire in a flashback, no offence, wooper! Jessie: Oh shut up!*Captures Waruvile and Gulpin* James: We will only take one but, which one will the boss like? Gulpin: *stuck in a net, angrily* Why you little.....! *glows* Waruvile: *looks at gulpin, and gasps* Look! Jessie: We don't care*Releases Gulpin and escape with Waruvile* Wooper: Bye Waruvile the brave yet annoying!O_O RCMP: I see you waruville, you're under arrest! Waruvile: You'll never get me alive hahahaahaha *leaves* Bye guys *and flees* Gulpin: *still glowing, evolves into Swalot* Swalot: uh wooper, they just took away Team rocket & waruvile by the RCMP. Elimination Statues! Wooper: Your challenge is to build a Statue out of all the eliminated people(You may Godplay but, only for this challenge) Swalot: they just took away Team rocket & waruvile by the RCMP. also i can't do this statue thing. I quit! Bye guys! Azelf: That was quick. Wooper: I GET IT!And for that the Reds win!(I just realized the Blues eliminated some reds in the Blues first elimination) Team Blue Vote Azelf: We know, wooper, one person must go! I vote Ursaring, for being inactive! S.Quilava: Ursaring Wooper: Great then Ursaring is out...although I wasn't planning on eliminating anyone but, the merge is here! Azelf: OMG, I can't believe I made it to this far! S.Quilava: *suddenly collapses* Azelf: QUILAVA, are you okay? Ursaring: i just wanna go by saying i wasnt inactive. i was banned Dial Pokemon for Merge Wooper: The challenge is to call yourself a Goofy Goober the first one to do so wins! Ex-Cat:srry i was gone. plat decided to ban me for cussing at alfan(original ban was a month but red lifted it but he forgot the ip block) but im back now (First123: K but, some of your characters were eliminated but, some made it to the merge) Wooper: GO! Murkrow: I am a goofy goober! Birrichini:I'm a goofey goober ya! your a goofy goober ya! were all goofy! goofy! goofy! goofy ! goofy! goober ya! Fred:HEY ITS ME FREEEEEEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also. IM A GOOFY GOOBER! Wooper: Since Murkrow was the first and Fred was the funniest they win!Choose one person to eliminate each! Fred:*in his squeaky voice* can i do do the song? Wooper: After you eliminate someone and both of you eliminate only one though! Fred:so that means i can do the song? Wooper: Sure... Fred:yay!*a smoke machine goes on and he sorta explodes in smoke then hes in rly epic clothes* *in an epic voice*im a goofy goober! ROCK! your a goofy goober!ROCK! we're all goofy goobers! ROCK! put your toys away well all i gotta say when you tell me not to play i say NO Way! NO no no no way! im a kid you say when you say i'm a kid i say say it again and then i say thanks(Thanks!)thank you very much.so if you thinking that you'd like to be like be go ahead and try.The kid inside will set you free. im a goofy goober rock! your a goofy goober rock! were all goofy goobers rock! goofy goofy goofy goofy goober yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! *awesome guitar solo* Wooper: Okay...can one of you guys please eliminate someone right now but, two will go home Murkrow eliminates one and Fred another. Wooper: Birrichini will pick now instead of Fred. Murkrow: Caterpie? Caterpie: What did I do? Squirtle: Uh...birds hate caterpillars. Caterpie: Right, well, I wouldn't be good for Super Smash Bros anyways*Leaves* Birrichini:azelf(Ex:as azelf is the only one left who didnt feel srry for charizard getting voted out WHILE I WAS BANNED! i hold a grudge against him) Wooper: Two fan favorites get to leave!But, there are only 7 consisting of Turtwig,Caterpie,Birrichini,Fred,Treeko,Ursaring, and Azelf. Treecko: Oh, darn. Wooper: I mean Fan Favorites. Fred:YAY IM A FAN FAVORITE! Treecko: ME DOO! FRED IS SO FUNEI The Aftermath: Voting is Serious Wooper: Anyone wondering what the Aftermath is doing here?They are going to vote out 2 PEOPLE! Ninetales: Anyone that I can beat easily, Turtwig and Caterpie. Caterpie: I was already eliminated.Also I vote for Arcanine and Fred. Ursaring:i vote s quilava and s quilava(i was banned. theres a diffrence. i tred saying something but a jerk tried banning me for a month) Ninetales: also vote Quilava Zubat: Quilava and Arcanine. Wooper: QUILAVA AND ARCANINE ARE OUT! Ursaring:OMG! THE ANNOYING ORANGE!!!!!!!!! Final 8 Challenge Koluskianioh: OMG THE TOP 7! Treecko: I KNOW! Murkrow: YEAH! Heather: Hello losers Cody: Is the TDI Challenge! Wooper: Cody,Heather,Courtney,and Duncan will a challenge as you must do what they say or you are out.THE 3 MOST TORTURING PEOPLE!Oh yeah and Cody. Koluskianioh: I'll go first. Wooper: Choose someone who isn't Cody to give you your dare(One of them will get you eliminated) Fred:i say heather.(i know im gonna get eliminated) Heather: I dare you to breath in Owen's fart. Owen: *Farts* Koluskianioh: Courtney Courtney: I dare you the ultimate dare...Quit the game!(It was Courtney xD) Duncan: I'm glad I didn't choose her. Fred:*deeply breathes in owens farts* smells like my moms roses :D Final 7 Chat Wooper: Congrats Final 67 Murkrow: I still have the Dusk Stone that Azelf gave me. *evolves into Honchrow* Fred:do i evolve? Birrichini:if i start glowing im gonna laugh*glows*lol Elimination Order